


Passion

by cello_shots



Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cello_shots/pseuds/cello_shots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story that I've been wanting to write.  I wrote it in one sitting with a lot of distractions, so hopefully it comes out all right.  I'll probably re-read it a month from now and want to take the Editing Machete to it.  Suggestions/comments always appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

**“Passion”**

The four of them sat in the dimly lit room.  The passion in the air felt electric, the energy barely contained, as though a thunderstorm were only moments away.  The energy needed to be channeled or it would take some undesired form and be wasted.  Perttu had the lead; he knew he proved awkward in many situations, but in this he was confident.  His mind focused on the task at hand.  He trusted his three bandmates—his three friends—to make this night good.  And it was.  Oh god, it was so good.  Perttu couldn’t remember when he’d last felt something this strong, this intimate.  The sole light in the room cast a low blue glow, illuminating from below to create enigmatic shadows.

 

Mikko, to Perttu’s left, remained uncharacteristically quiet.  His usual grin had been replaced by a countenance of intense concentration.  He made living of keeping rhythm, and he certainly didn’t want to lose rhythm here.  The firm curve of his lover rested against the cradle of his pelvis.  His strong fingers stroked just the right places.

 

To Perttu’s right was Paavo, who proved a gentle lover—solid and strong, encouraging and reciprocating.  He took his time, taking easy advantage of Perttu’s openings.  He filled the spaces, and with his careful ministrations swelled them to something more magnificent.  His eyes closed slowly as he gave himself to the sensations.

 

Across from Perttu was Eicca, whose heavily lined eyes had taken a mysterious cast in the odd blue light of the room.  His shadowed gaze smoldered when it met Perttu’s.  He nodded his encouragement.  _Keep going.  It’s good.  It’s so good.  Don’t stop._ Eicca’s strong hands and long fingers never stopped moving, working tirelessly with Mikko’s rhythm.

 

Perttu felt his cheeks flush from the energy in the air, and a fine sheen of sweat coated his body.  His body coiled and released, riding the wave of the climax and slowly coming down, down.  And there was silence but for the last notes of “Beautiful” echoing through the halls of Sibelius.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The music video can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogb0Vn_NXjU


End file.
